You're not stupid, I'm just very clever
by imnotjapanese
Summary: You could say that Albus Potter is a very clever boy, and he would most likely not deny it. In fact, he would probably be happy to agree with you. Question is how please he will be about that fact when it is what forces him to tutor Scorpius Malfoy...


Hello earthlings!

My name is Carl and I am not Japanese (I sort of wish I was though). I am also not the owner of the magical world of Harry Potter or of anything in it. These characters strictly belong to the magnificent J. K. Rowling and I am simply borrowing them for my work. The story however is mine, and it also happens to be my very first attempt at a fanfic. I hope you shall enjoy, please comment as much as you'd like - constructive criticism is extremely helpful and much wanted. Thank you, gaga out.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter was not one who easily got angry, but today day he was furious. He was half-way through one of those days when <em>nothing <em>went the way he wanted and he was not looking forward to see what the rest of the day would bring. He was sitting in the library with his head in his hands as he reflected over what had happened earlier that day.

Even though it hardly was the worst part of the day, it all started going wrong in charms class where Fred Weasly, his massively annoying older cousin, had "accidentally" blown up a pumpkin pie which they were supposed to make sing "love me tender" in Albus' face after Professor Flitwick gave him a box of chocolate frogs for scoring 136% on their last test. Bloody Fred, it wasn't Albus' fault he was taking some of his subjects with the older students, or that he was better than them despite the age difference - that was just the way he was. Ever since he started at Hogwarts, Albus had attended a specially constructed "gifted program", which basically meant that he took classes with kids who were two years older than himself in all subjects but astronomy together with his cousin and best friend, Rose, two girls from Rawenclaw and as of today, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Aaaw..." he moaned as he remembered the reason to why he was sitting there - alone, miserable and waiting for someone he hoped would never arrive. The school's headmistress, Professor McGonagall, had approached him as he was on his way to the great hall for lunch after his charms lesson and she had asked to speak to him in private. Since it was quite a common occurrence that the teachers of Hogwarts needed to speak to Albus about his accelerated study plan he did not think much of it until he noticed the neigh on nervous look on Professor McGonagall's face as she sat down in the empty classroom they had entered.

"Feel free to sit down, Mr. Potter" she said with a voice clear as water despite her now, even for a witch, quite old age.

Albus swallowed hard and did as he was told, fearing he was in some kind of trouble. Professor McGonagall flashed him a very unusual, if not wide, smile and chuckled kindly when she noticed his terrified expression.

"You're not in trouble Mr. Potter, there's no reason for you to look like you just swallowed your last galleon", she chuckled for a bit at her own joke before carrying on, "I brought you here because I need to ask a favor of you".

She paused, clearly to see if Albus would object or if he wanted to ask something, and when he remained silent she looked pleased and continued,

"You see, we have a talented student here at Hogwarts who just recently met the required standards to qualify for the advanced study program in charms, potions and just barely in transfiguration, which of course still means that he is performing transfiguration magic at a level above the rest of his class. His skills in defense against the dark arts however are not quite good enough for the program, and even though they are enough for him to be at the top of his class I doubt he would stand a chance against you, Mr. Potter",

Professor McGonagall winked at Albus and he gave her a small, perplexed smile in return. Minerva McGonagall _never_ winked at anyone, and most definitely _not_ at her students. **This has to be some real bad news**, Albus thought as Professor McGonagall continued.

"We, his teachers and I that is, feel like the program could give him a great chance to grow magically during his last three years at Hogwarts, and we would like you to try and help him develop enough skills in transfiguration and defense against the dark arts to reach the five subject quota at the advanced level. We are going to give him a three months long trial period with the program, and your job will be to help him acquire a high enough skill level to stay in it"

Albus thought over what she had said for a few seconds before answering,

"My quidditch practice..."

"Will not be affected by the tutoring" she responded immediately.

"Then why, and forgive me for asking Professor McGonagall, do you seem a little bit...", Albus bit his lower lip, unsure of whether he dared to ask the sometimes quite scary, and always very intimidating, headmistress or not. He inhaled quickly and finished his sentence,"… nervous? I don't mind helping a student join our group, I wouldn't mind having a guy to talk to."

Professor McGonagall tilted her head a little to the right while looking Albus directly in the eyes, and said,

"The student in question is Scorpius Malfoy"

"_What?_" Albus screamed, his voice jumped an octave halfway through the word producing an awkward, uncomfortable screeching sound.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Sorry, sorry! But, Professor, please, don't you know what the situation between our families are like?" he pleaded whilst shaking his head frantically.

"Yes, I do, and I believe it is extremely silly and not to mention prejudice of you to hold a grudge on that poor boy for something his _father_ did to your father more than twenty years ago!" Professor McGonagall said briskly. Albus could tell she was getting angry and quickly protested before she would have a chance to get going.

"_I_ don't hold a grudge, but my family does, dad does, _James_ does! And S-Scorpius does, I'm pretty sure he hates me!"

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow coolly,

"Have you _ever_ spoken to Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"

Albus swallowed and turned in his seat,

"Ehm, no, but..."

"So how can you then possibly know that he has _anything _against you at all?"

"Aah, ehrm... well, James said..."

Professor McGonagall cut him off once again,

"Your brother James, who has made it his mission at school to make life as difficult as possible for that poor boy ever since he put a foot on the castle grounds even though he is nothing at all like his father Draco? Don't you think your brother's view of the boy could possibly be… how shall I put it, oh yes, _slightly _pre-determined and unfair?"

Suddenly Albus felt a big lump of guilt in his stomach, perhaps he was being a tad bit unfair? After all, all he really knew about the boy was based on James' stories about him, and James did have quite a predisposition to exaggerate and/or make most of his stories up. Albus swallowed again, his throat was getting dry.

"Well, I guess he_ is_ a Rawenclaw", he said, but instantly regretted it as he saw the furious look on Professor McGonagall's face,

"And in _what_ way does that matter even the slightest?"

**Shit, wrong thing to say. Come on Al, your digging a grave here, climb the fuck out, **Albus thought to himself.

"Ehrm... I… he should be a quick learner?"

What was meant as a statement came out as a question, and Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Well, let us hope _you're_ a good teacher Mr. Potter, should you be successful in keeping Mr. Malfoy in the program I give you my word that I will write you a recommendation letter to the Minister about taking you on as an Unspeakable trainee, because that's what you want, is it not, Mr. Potter?"

That had made the deal for Albus, he was going to teach that darn Malfoy enough magic to transform the whole school into a pink, ballet dancing panther if that was what it took, he could not let an opportunity like that slip through his fingers.

At least that's what he had thought back in Professor McGonagall's office, now, when he was sitting there in the library, waiting for the darn Malfoy kid who was running at least five minutes late, the offer seemed a good deal less appealing. He checked his clock again, seven minutes now, "Way to make a good first impression" he muttered to himself and was just about to let out another moan and place his forehead back into his palms when he heard a raspy "Sorry I'm late" coming from behind.

* * *

><p>Oooh, smooth Al, smooth indeed. Please review you guys, I will try to update with a new chapter soon - It is already half-finished. Stay golden!<p> 


End file.
